Will you be my Valentine
by LabRatsLoverxoxo
Summary: It's Valentine's day in Hawkins, And Mike's builds up the courage to ask Eleven. While Lucas wants to ask Max.


A/N:Hello, Just a little idea I had since it's nearly Valentine's day. Contains Lucas X Max and Mike X El/Jane. Again keep with me and my grammar, because I know It's probaly confusing and annoying. xxxxxxxx

Disclaimer:Never going to own Stranger Things.

Note:This is entirely A One shot.

Mike's POV

Okay I was going to do it, I had Red Rose's , Chocolates, Card, and Teddy. I tried to think if I Needed anything else. I felt like I was forgetting something.

I was pacing up and down the hallway. What if she rejects me or worse laugh's.

I decided to suck up and just ask her, I mean what is really the worst that could happen.

Just like Dustin always says "Suck it up and be a man" "Suck it up and be a man Mike" I kept repeating it to myself.

I was walking slowly to the Gym. I knew exactly what I was going to say. I opened the Gym door.

"El you here asked Mike" "El" "I'm here Mike said El" "Oh hey El said Mike" "Hey Mike, why did you call me here asked El" "Ah well to ...hang said Mike"

"To hang Mike come tell me the truth said Eleven" "Fine do you know what day it is El, asked Mike" "Ah Wednesday said El" "Well yeh but it's not just a typical Wednesday said Mike" "Well is it A holiday asked El" "Ah well sorta but no said Mike" "Okay then, now just tell me what it is said El" "It's Valentines day said Mike" "Ah Mike what's that asked El" "It's a day of Romance and relationship's said Mike" "Oh said El, getting the picture" "Yeh said Mike" "Yeh reapted El" "Emm these are for you said Mike handing her the gifts" "Oh thank you said El, but I feel really bad cause I didn't get you anything" "Ah no don't worry about said Mike" "Well thank you Mike said Eleven" "Ah your welcome said Mike"

El smiled at Mike, as he smiled back. It was beginning to get awkward in the Gym neither speaking nor making eye contact.

Mike finally broke the silence.

"I justed wanted to say.."

El quickly smashed her lips on his.

He couldn't beleive it. It was the first time she kissed him.

"Happy Valentine said El" "Happy Valentine said Mike"

Lucas's POV

"Oh Lucas you shouldn't have" "Oh It's cool Max, like it's no big said Lucas" "Ugh can you just stop it's super weird said Erica"

"Ah Erica what the fuck said Lucas" "Max isn't even there, and even if she was her answer would be "Oh Lucas of course not" giggled Erica" "Just stay the hell out of my room said Lucas slamming the door behind him"

"Oh honey you look so handsome" "Ahh Mom I gotta go said Lucas" "Oh wait do you have the Chocolate's" "Yes Mom I do said Lucas" "Okay well just checking you know how much Max loves Chocolate's" "Thank's Mom Bye love you loads said Lucas running out"

Lucas's POV

I know I wasn't nervous, I mean Max has proven that she likes me. I was defeintley nervous of knocking on the door with Billy. You know I think I'll just knock on Max's window. I knew Max would blush, but that's one of my favourite parts of her. My bike was working pretty slow today, maybe cause of my shaky knee's.

I arrived at Max's house a half hour later, I could see her in her window doing her hair.

"Knock Knock" "Lucas what are you doing asked Max opening the window" "I brought you something said Lucas" "What is it Lucas asked Max" "Ah here you go said Lucas" "Oh Chocolate's Oh yeh It's Valentine's day, Oh I get you something to said Max" "Ah a Teddy aww Max thank's said Lucas" "No problem said Max" "So is Billy here asked Lucas" "Ah yes but he's lifting weights and smoken cigars said Max" "Well cool can I come in asked Lucas" "Ah sure said Max" "Great so what do you want to do asked Lucas" "Watch a movie asked Max" "Sure but which one asked Lucas" "Gremlins asked Max" "Yeh cool said Lucas"

Lucas's POV

I don't really like the movie Gremilin's, but Max does so I have to go with it. It's not the worst either.The best part of it all, was when Max started getting scared and took my hand.

"Max come here for a second shouted Billy" "No you asshole, I'm busy said Max" "Fine if you can't come in,I'm coming in to you said Billy" "Oh my god Billy, said Lucas" "I'm sorry Lucas said Max" "It's fine Max, anyway Happy Valentine said Lucas" "Wait Lucas said Max" "What is it Max"

Before Lucas or Max could even make eye contact, they smacked lips. Max wrapped her hands around Lucas's neck tilly Billy was right at the door.

Then Max basically threw Lucas out of the window.

"Max who was in there with you asked Billy" "My... my... imaginary boyfriend said max" "Weirdo said Billy"

The End...

So what do yah all think, please review. Anyway Happy Pancake Tuesday and also Happy Valentine's...


End file.
